1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved transformer core and a method for assembling transformer cores that utilize a plurality of multi-leg laminations having at least one leg longer than the other legs and a plurality of generally I-shaped, rectangular laminations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various designs and methods have been utilized to form transformer core assemblies. Some of these designs and methods are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,237 to Blackburn, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,295 to Waasner, et al. and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,377 to House, et al. It has been known to utilize a plurality of multi-leg laminations along with a plurality of generally I-shaped laminations for a transformer core. It is desirable, however, to improve the ease of assembly while maintaining or improving upon the structural integrity and performance of the transformer core.